Algripier
by Spikerox
Summary: b/s very fluffy. set in season 6 but no dawn. FINISHED


Algripier  
  
  
  
I don't own any of the characters, I just play with them.  
  
If you wanna use my fics on your web site, please email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk to let me know  
  
I wrote this fic ages ago, I chose to ignore Dawn for it but Giles has already left. Buffy and Spike are already together but no real season six spoilers. Please review. Very very fluffy. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked; the whole gang was huddled around a small, shiny stone sitting on the coffee table in Xander's apartment. Buffy was on Spikes lap in the armchair; Willow, Tara and Xander were on the sofa and Anya was leaning against Xander's legs.  
  
"I got it off the same guy that I got that urn we used to bring Buffy back; the one from ebay, this time he gave me signed Backstreet Boys poster for, um, a friend." Anya grinned. Xander went the colour of tomato ketchup.  
  
"That's really great, but what is it? My guess is a paperweight. But I'm guessing its not because why would we be having a meeting about a paperweight?" Buffy was rambling in her frustration.  
  
"It's called the stone of Algripier" Willow explained. The whole time they had been there Willow had not taken her eyes off the small stone once.  
  
Buffy felt Spike tense up.  
  
"What's wrong Spike?" she asked. He didn't answer; he just stared at the stone.  
  
"I c-can understand w-why Spike w-would be afraid of th-the stone" Tara stuttered.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked; she didn't understand.  
  
"If someone smashes it then it will instantly kill every single vampire on the face of this dimension." Anya stated rather matter-of-factly.  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide; with smashing this stone she could have a chance of a nearly normal life, but she couldn't smash it, it would kill Spike. She hung onto Spikes neck.  
  
"No, we DON'T smash it, keep it very safe." She turned around to face Spike who was paler than normal. "I don't want to lose you." She gave him a reassuring kiss.  
  
"I think we should smash it!" he said simply.  
  
Everyone stared at him. "Think how many lives it will save, I'm willing to pay the price."  
  
"I'm not," Buffy whispered loudly.  
  
"We can smash it tomorrow, meet here at 8pm." Spike then stood up and left, Buffy closely followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't do this to me!" she yelled at him as soon as she caught up.  
  
It was dark outside, and there were a few puddles dotted about where it had been raining, it was nippy outside; but that was normal for November.  
  
"Pet, don't worry up that, I'm NOT going to die!" he replied.  
  
"Of course you are that stone will kill you tomorrow!" Buffy now had silent tears running down her cheeks. "I won't let you die!"  
  
"There is a way that the stone will not kill me, but once it is done there is know way of me coming back as I am now, but I will be able to stay here with you." Spike said, wiping the tears from Buffy's face.  
  
"Just tell me what I have to do" she whispered.  
  
"Later" he replied, "first we have to make sure there's somewhere my poof of a sire can go to."  
  
"I completely forgot about Angel for a minute, I should phone him and say goodbye." She sighed heavily.  
  
They were almost back to Buffy's house when a vampire jumped out at them.  
  
"I'm not going to miss this happening" Buffy said, pulling out a stake.  
  
Spike thumped the vampire hard around the face, while Buffy did a roundhouse kick at its back. Buffy then flipped it over her head before side-kicking him in the stomach. Spike stood back and let Buffy pummel the vampire. She was the vampire slayer and this would be the last ever vampire she would have to kill.  
  
"That felt good, I'm gonna miss my stress relief methods from tomorrow night." She sighed, "and I'm gonna miss you" she said this more sadly.  
  
"Like I said pet, I'll explain to you the way I can bend the rules a little, but later."  
  
When they got home Spike phoned Angel.  
  
"Angel says he can easily go into one of his friends dimensions for a week or so and then Wesley will come and get him when it's safe to come back. He'll be alright." Spike said after he put the phone down.  
  
"It's not Angel I'm worried about," Buffy said, tears were starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I think I should tell you how I can stay here now," She nodded. "Well, you know how Angel got his curse,"  
  
"Um, he ate a gypsy or something like that." She shrugged; she still had no idea what Spike was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, and he wasn't the only one to eat her; I kind of shared her with him." Spike cringed at the thought of it. "Anyway, we actually both got curses, both different. His, as we know, was a moment of true happiness would make him lose his soul. And mine is if I have one moment of true happiness then I, um, um," He didn't quite know how to put it.  
  
"Yes, go on," Buffy pushed.  
  
"I would become human!" Spike said, he sighed heavily like he had wanted to say that for years and years.  
  
Buffy's mouth gapped open as she heard these words. Spike, human, the world, free of vampires, well except Angel. It had been a very strange day.  
  
"Wow," was all Buffy could reply. "Do you really mean it? Can you be human that easily?"  
  
Spike just nodded, he was still getting used to idea himself.  
  
  
  
Buffy lay cuddled up to Spike; they just lay in silence, hugging. Waiting for the curse to kick in.  
  
"I love you Spike" she whispered into his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Buf-" Spike was cut off. He started to scream in pain.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" Buffy asked. He now looked like he was having a fit.  
  
After a few minutes Spike lay still gasping, air was reaching his lungs that had not been filled for over 100 years.  
  
"Did it work?" Buffy asked. Spike just nodded in reply, he was still taking in large gulps of air.  
  
Buffy screamed and hugged him very tightly.  
  
""You're alive, your alive, your alive!" she screamed over and over.  
  
"I'm alive!" Spike said, it sounded strange to be saying it. "I'm alive!" he said again, this time a bit louder.  
  
They both hugged for a long time, Buffy rested her ear against Spike's heart. It was beating, after so long, it was beating again.  
  
"I suppose we should get up and go tell the gang what happened. Their gonna be really surprised."  
  
"We can tell them later when we met to smash the stone, why don't we spend the day together." He gave her a very puppy dog look. "My first day outside in the sun in over 100 years, want to spend it in the perfect way with the perfect girl." He tucked her hair behind her ears; she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Ready?" Buffy asked, she clasped the edge of the curtain in her hand. He nodded. She flung them open to expose them to the sunlight outside. Spike flinched at first; then he just sat on the end of the bed, basking in the natural light. He just sat there breathing in and out, getting used to the light.  
  
The couple went out for breakfast; Spike was sulking at first because Buffy made him leave him duster behind, three layers of clothing was far too many for California; although he cheered up when Buffy started feeding him chocolate-chip pancakes.  
  
Then they went shopping to the mall to get Spike some new clothes. Buffy had to drag him out of a few shops because he was threatening to kill some of the shop assistants. His excused was that they were checking her out.  
  
Buffy bought Spike a lovely silver cross that matched her own.  
  
After shopping they had a picnic in the park, Spike had his first taste of sunbathing. Buffy said he was lucky that it wasn't summer, he would burn very easily.  
  
As they lay in each other's arms, watching the sun dip down behind the horizon. They both thought about how lucky they were. They had both found love, and in the person they were supposed to have killed years ago.  
  
  
  
At eight 'o clock sharp the gang met at Xander's place. It had now become the new scooby meeting place. The couple acted like nothing had ever happened. But soon they would have to tell the gang what happened, otherwise they would think that the stone didn't work.  
  
But they didn't have to tell, Willow got there first.  
  
"Spike, how comes your wearing a cross?" She asked, totally confused. Spike just grinned at her. Buffy took Willows hand and pressed in gently against Spike's neck and pressed it down just hard enough for her to be able to feel the new pulse.  
  
"Oh boy" Willow gasped, "Oh boy!" The other all looked bewildered. Willow turned around to face them, "He's alive!"  
  
There was a lot of questions asked and answered about Spike's new found love for sunlight, but eventually they got back to what they were there for in the first place; smashing the stone of Algripier.  
  
"You wanna do it?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Let's do it together."  
  
A hand each on the stone, they picked it up and brought their hands down extremely fast. The stone hit the corner of the coffee table where they had first lay eyes on it.  
  
A blinding white light filled the room. And there was silence.  
  
The light cleared and everything was back to normal, well normal for everyone else.  
  
The End.  
  
If I get enough reviews I might right a second chapter. 


End file.
